pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Buttercup
Buttercup is one of the toys owned by Bonnie that appears in Toy Story 3 ''and ''Toy Story Toons. ''Toy Story 3'' Buttercup is a white unicorn with a golden horn, mane, tail, hooves, and two pink hearts on his nostrils. Although his feminine appearance would suggest that he is female, Buttercup is actually a male unicorn. Buttercup first appears in Bonnie's room when he meets Woody. He and Trixie welcome him nicely while Mr. Pricklepants shushes all of them. After their playtime with Bonnie, Buttercup and the other see Woody trying to leave. After Woody tells that he already belongs to something named Andy. After Woody mentions that Bonnie found him at Sunnyside Daycare, Mr. Pricklepants and Buttercup He then inform Lotso runs Sunnyside Daycare like a prison. After hearing this, Woody returns to Sunnyside to rescue his friends. After Andy gives his toys to Bonnie, Buttercup is seen giving Buzz a ride on his back. When Andy leaves, Buttercup is seen talking with Bullseye. During the end credits, he is shown becoming close friends with Hamm, as the two are seen standing side-by-side when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside Daycare written by Ken, when they watch an Alien and Mr. Pricklepants perform their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. ''Toy Story Toons'' ''Hawaiian Vacation '' In the first episode, Buttercup can be notably seen playing poker with a few of the other toys, which he asks Mr. Potato Head if he wins, but he and Mrs. Potato Head say they are gonna have a fun week together, but Mr. Potato Head takes off one of his eyes and arms to play poker with them. Buttercup is also seen when Barbie and Ken go horseback riding. Ken jumps on Buttercup and tells him to go, but Buttercup replies by saying "Okay, get off me".﻿ At the end, when Barbie and Ken went outside for their first kiss, Buttercup says the temperature in the snow has got to be a bazillion degrees below. So far, this is the only Toy Story Toons episode to have Buttercup speaking. ken on buttercup hvacation.jpg|Ken attempts to ride on Buttercup. ''Small Fry Buttercup appears with the rest of the toys throughout the short, although in this short, he, along with some of the other toys, doesn't talk. Partysaurus Rex Buttercup seens to appear with the other toys when Mrs. Potato Head was making a large bubble, but Rex accidentally pops it. Again, Buttercup, along with some of the other toys, doesn't speak in this short. Toy Description '''From Official Website:' Toy-Story-Buttercup.jpg|A real life toy version by Thinkway Toys Trivia *At one point in the movie, Buttercup calls Mr. Pricklepants "Baron Von Shush." This is because Mr. Pricklepants kept cutting Woody off by shushing him. To which Buttercup replies, "The guy's just asking a question!" *Buttercup makes a cameo in the Toy Story of Terror Sky Fibre Broadband ad even though he did not appear in the special itself. *Buttercup was originally going to be part of Lotso's Gang as seen in some Toy Story 3 concept sketches. Quotes Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters